


A Matter of Trust

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Victor worships Yuuri's Eros side. He has no problems giving himself over to it.





	A Matter of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Day 169 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> One of three stories I was contemplating to write today. This one won because it was the sweetest. :}

Victor lets out a sigh when he feels the restraints holding his arms behind his back tighten. Of all the things Yuuri has to be good in it has to be Shibari. Not that Victor is complaining, he is the one who suggested them doing something like this. He hopes Yuuri took pictures of him tied up as Yuuri had insisted to blindfold Victor before he started as the pattern he picked out went over the face as well, locking the head in position. 

So here he was sitting on his knees, hips tied to his ankles, arms snug behind his back, and his head tipped slightly backwards. Enough to cause a feeling of pressure not enough to hinder breathing or swallowing. 

Although his mouth is not restraint Victor knows Yuuri doesn't want him talking, so he stays quiet, no matter how much he wants to ask Yuuri what he is doing. The sounds are hitting all Victor's senses. When he hears a sound, and smells a smell, he knows to well, he lets out a soft moan. This is replayed by a soft giggle coming from right in front of him.

"You are looking so eager, my love, and it's only been three minutes." Yuuri leans over him breathing those words against Victor's lips. 

Victor tries to shake his head, that can't be right, it has to have been longer than that. 

"Are you going to be good for me?" Yuuri sounds captivated. Again Victor finds it hard to nod, but he manages a small movement, enough for Yuuri to notice. "Good, let's start." 

He feels Yuuri kneel in front of him, and the skin on his legs heat up when Yuuri's naked legs are pressed against his. Yuuri's lips capture his at the same moment he wraps his hand around Victor's exposed cock. Giving it a pull every time he flicks his tongue into Yuuri's mouth, and a mean nip every time Victor pushes his to reciprocate.

Seems Victor is denied even that, making him let out a wantonly moan. This results in Yuuri nipping his bottom lip and a twist to his wrist around Victor's. This goes on to what feels like hours, as Victor lost any sense of time. 

When Yuuri let's go of his cock seconds before he's coming undone he finds himself whimpering to be allowed to finish. Yuuri ignores his sounds and stands up. His one hand cups Victor's jaw rubbing his thumb over the cord across his cheek. Victor licks his lips hoping to get Yuuri to kiss him again, he's so tight right now a kiss could tip him over.

"I'm not going to let you come just yet." The stern voice is all Eros and sends a shiver down Victor's spine. 

He opens his mouth to plead to Yuuri, but finds something being tapped on his lip when he does. Something sultry tasting. His tongue slips out and licks the drip of pre-cum left on his lip from Yuuri tapping his cock to it. When he does that, Yuuri taps again, and again, and again, till his cock linger so long that Victor can run his tongue cleanly over the head. The sigh released by Yuuri makes Victor hum. 

"Be a good man and show me what you can do to me. You only have your tongue to make me undone." At that Yuuri slips more of his cock in Victor's mouth.

Victor greedily starts lapping at it and soon finds himself trying to suck more in, making disgruntled sounds when he feels Yuuri deny him the rest of him. He tries to lean forward but Yuuri is holding him back by the knot on his head. He can't plead for more so all Victor can do is make begging sounds till Yuuri finally and aggravatingly slowly pushes in deeper. 

When Yuuri finally hits the back of Victor's throat and he has to swallow to prevent himself from choking, he takes Victor's head by the jaw and softly rubs his cheeks. Victor pushes his tongue against the shaft as best as he can, all the while hollowing his cheeks and swallowing to stimulate the tip. 

"I'm almost there. Let me do what I need to come." 

It's not a question and Victor knows that any sound now would be one of denial so he relaxes his jaw to let Yuuri buck into his mouth and throat till Yuuri let's out a sound like he's punched and spills right into Victor's throat. The moment Yuuri pulls out Victor snaps his mouth closed and swallows it all down. That it is appreciated is shown when Yuuri kneels in front of him again and places a soft kiss on his lips.

After that he finds Yuuri's hands on him again, making him go all hard again. Yet again Yuuri denies him his release. Instead Yuuri climbs into his lap, pressing their bodies against each other before kissing him. Knowing Yuuri can taste his own release on Victor's tongue just makes it that more alluring. 

At one point during the kissing he feels a sharp pang in his shoulders from the Shibari around his arms being released. He uses that freedom to wrap them snugly around Yuuri and deepen the kiss by putting his hand on the back of Yuuri's head and tipping it just right. 

He has to let Yuuri go for a second when the rope around his neck and face are undone. A quick kiss is placed demurely on his lips before he can feel Yuuri lean back and undo the ropes around his legs. The moment the blood flow in there returns unrestricted Victor finds himself go a bit light headed. 

With Yuuri's support he gets up and stumbles towards the bed. He is still in the harness around his chest and blindfolded but doesn't mind either. Especially not when Yuuri starts to rub and massage his arms and legs. It is not till those are completely sated and tingly from the affection bestowed on them that Yuuri takes of the blindfold. 

He gives Victor a sweet smile before he slowly grasps Victor's cock again who had gone mostly limp and worked it back to full hardness. Almost expecting an other denial Victor is surprised when Yuuri aligns his body to it and slowly lets him sink over it. Somebody came prepared.

Once fully sheathed in Yuuri grabs the ropes of the harness and pulls Victor up capturing his lips in another scorching kiss. Victor only bucks up to meet Yuuri's hips going down before he feels himself spill in his lover. After that he slumps into himself unable to do anything else. 

Yuuri get's up and quickly starts to clean up the mess they made. He then snuggles up to Victor. Looking at him with both Love, admiration, as hesitation in his eyes.

"Was it good? I wasn't to rough, was I?" Victor smiles at him. "Shouldn't we remove the harness too?" 

"Oh no lapochka. You were perfect. Just as I thought you'd be." He places a kiss on Yuuri's forehead and snuggles closer. "The harness can stay on, it is very comfortable."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading,  
> Any comment is greatly appreciated, even one as simple as a smiley will make my day. 
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}


End file.
